Everyday Hero
by RememberStars
Summary: A continuation of Starving Lunatics Pariah series, with permission of course.
1. Chapter 1

It is better to conquer yourself than to win a thousand battles. Then the victory is yours. It cannot be taken from you, not by angels or by demons, heaven or hell.

~ Buddha

Jack awoke; sweat glistening on his half-nude body. The woman he loved lay next to him, her eyes closed; smiling contently. Resting his hand on her head, he gazed out into space, not truly looking at anything specific. He wasn't _there_ anymore. He didn't have to see _him_ every single day now.

The darkness however, that he was one with. All that mattered to him was here, in the darkness of the night. Jack looked over to the warm body lying next to him. How had he gotten so lucky to have her? When had she dropped into his life, the angel that she was? He smirked, slowly stroking her hair.

He cast his mind back to the first time he had met her. It was at the small café, must have been three or four years back, the name had always escaped him. Hell, he had only gone there once in his life, the luckiest accident in his life. She had been with her cousin, her cousins…. Wife, he guessed he could call her. Never really found out if they were truly married, or if the two were just living together. Then there was her other cousin, the one with the icy stare that could stop a heart if she truly wished it to.

His girlfriend moved in her sleep, cuddling closer to him, and effectively cutting off his thoughts. A small smile replaced the smirk on his face. Pulling himself closer to the love of his life, he laid a kiss on her forehead. She smiled softly, and sighed appreciatively in her sleep. Taking one last look at her before he settled back into his bed, trying to fall asleep, he whispered her name; "Joss Possible, my heart."

_Three Years Previous_

Jack stared at the bar. He had hoped for a well-lit, clean place, and while it certainly fit the description of well-lit, it was most definitely not clean. But, damn was he hungry. And it wasn't like anything else would be open at one o'clock in the morning. And his feet were killing him. So this…bar would have to do. Entering, he quickly located a seat at the bar. Combat boots stained with mud clomped as he approached the bar, slinging his camouflage backpack by his side. Hell, he probably wouldn't care if it got stolen, it had nothing of value.

The bartender wandered over, her short hair slopped to the side. Giving him a quick glance over, she nodded. "How long were you over there?"

"Three years. I just got back today." The bartender grinned at that statement, and Jack gave a questioning look.

"I mean, talk about luck! You just missed the 'don't ask don't tell'-" Jack quickly interrupted the bartender.

"Wait! I'm not…. I mean there is nothing wrong….. But I'm not… well…. I mean if you are-" The bartender started laughing. He stopped; his face flushed a dark red.

"It's fine. I just thought you have known, this is locally well known as a gay bar, but we don't discriminate. Sorry, I just assumed. Are you going to stay in town for long?" Jack slowly nodded.

"Yeah, I just moved before I went over. So, I guess I am staying here for a while. Middleton, it's a nice place I've heard. The university is nice also. I'm actually teaching a course there for a year. About conflict in the Middle East, and its effects on the economy, and foreign relations. It was what I majored in at West Point."

The bartender nodded slowly, and then shook her head. "Yeah, that's going to be a killer class. All the kids will just be _running_ to take that class." The two shared a laugh. "Anyway, I should get you a beer. Want anything else?"

"You do food?" Jack asked, after considering for a moment. The bartender shook her head."

"Sorry no. There just isn't that much demand for food here. I mean, we do have pretzels if that's okay, but no meals."

"That's okay. It's not majorly important. I'll just grab some pretzels then." The bartender wandered off to grab some pretzels while he sat there. Suddenly loud voices erupted from the other bar goers.

"Back off!" One of the voices screamed out. Jack was on his feet before he even realized what he was doing.

"What? You're straight; I'm straight, so why wouldn't we get together?" Jack got closer, though there was a moment of silence before the screaming began once again.

"Why the hell not?!" The voice, male, was clearly intoxicated. Jack continued closer. Three years of service had lead to this automatic reaction. Shouting equated response. A simple formula that had been drilled into his skull.

A loud yelp, then a thud, ringed out through the bar, just as Jack reached the commotion. The intoxicated male was now unconscious, seemingly taken out by one of the three women standing. A fourth was sitting down, a smile on her face. At that moment, Jack suddenly stopped, enchanted by the beautiful smiling woman. Unfortunately his forward momentum worked against him, causing him to crash into the table next to them. Suddenly everyone was now staring at him, once again a blush on his face.

Then the smiling woman started to laugh. Her laugh, it was like a wind chime, soft and melodious. His blush deepened, as thoughts flew through his head. The other three women stared at him. Finally, one of them, black hair (and green skin, most odd now that he noticed this), began to laugh, the red head also laughed, tension utterly shattered. Only the blonde did not laugh, it seemed as though she was staring at him, in order to kill him.

"So," The black haired woman began, "GI Joe, comes rushing in to save the day, but finds it saved by my Pumpkin. I have totally seen this happen before."

"Shego, come on, don't tease the man. I'm sure he had good intentions." The red head started. The blonde merely sat down. Jack's eyes, however, had not left the smiling woman. All of them seemed to notice this, but luckily it was not mentioned. Voices continued, as Jack zoned out, contemplating the events of tonight.

"So GI Joe, you going to join us?" The black haired woman, (apparently named Shego… that name was familiar for some reason), apparently had asked for at least the second time. He nodded slowly, before picking himself up, and nodding. Pulling up an additional chair to the table, he was silent for a moment, until a mug of beer was brought to him.

End Chapter One

**A/N: YAY! Another story that I'll start!**

**Anyway, two important things about this chapter: First and foremost, this is a continuation of Starving Lunatics series Pariah. All original characters from there will be making an appearance, and is owned by Starving Lunatic. Other characters is owned by Disney. Leaving Jack, who is totally mine.**

**Two) This work will contain some flipping through time, for example, Jack will be doing something, and remember a different event, that I'll explain later. So, if there is an inconsistency between two sections (for example in this part he originally calls it a café, when it is a bar) that is most likely intentionally.**

**Anyway, please Review. Or at least give me some indication that you have read this ficlet. Or prepare to face the evilest plot ever!**

**LOL**

**(Lots of LOVE!)**

**Remember Stars.**


	2. Chapter 2

If you're going through hell, keep going.

~Winston Churchill

"So…. GI Joe….." Shego began, a subtle smirk on her face

"Jack." Jack corrected Shego

"Yeeaaah, don't care GI Joe. Anyway, what are you here for?"

"Middleton; the bar, or perhaps why I'm sitting at your table?" Jack asked quietly, nursing his mug of beer.

"All three in the order of most important to least so." Shego quipped back. Their other three companions stayed silent, merely content on watching the exchange between the two.

"I'm here in the bar in order to make a fool of myself apparently; I'm sitting here because you so graciously asked me for my company, and I'm in Middleton because whatever higher powers there are decided that the puny mortals must entertain them, so I am here, after making quite a fool of myself." Jack responded, only taking a moment to formulate that answer. Shego let out a loud sharp laugh.

"Oh, I like you GI Joe." Shego responded through chortles. "But seriously, why are you stopped here in little old Middleton? We don't generally get many GI Joes stopping around here." Jack shrugged, taking a swig of his drink before answering Shego's question.

"I'm here to teach a class at Middleton University. I won't bore you with the details, but I'm only here for a Semester. Then I ship out again." Jack explained quickly, making sure to look at every single person sitting at the table, not just the brunette and Shego. "I'm sorry, but I haven't actually gotten all of your names."

"I'm Possible, Kim Possible." The red head spoke up, with a cheeky little grin. Jack instantly recognized her name. The famous hero whom had saved the world time and time again. Though he had only the deepest respect for her, he still was not in awe of her, nor intrigued. She was a soldier herself. Way out of his league (fighting wise), but there was a commonality between what the two of them did.

"Trin." The blonde was curt, staring directly at Jack, who forced his eyes away. Something about her… terrified him. As if she was against him on the battlefield he could not win that fight. The same feeling radiated out from each and every one of the femme fatales; however it came strongest from her. As if she would kill him if they ever fought, while the others would merely knock him out, or break his bones. Repressing a shiver, he turned his gaze to the last member of the group, the beautiful brunette.

"Joss Possible. Kim's my cousin." Jack nodded. He made no observations about her past the observation of her accent. A Midwestern accent tempered by years of living in a non Midwestern area. Most likely Middleton. Reminded him of a guy he knew back in the army, his name lost to Jack now. Born and raised in North Dakota, fun guy to hang out with. He dragged his mind back to the setting taking place currently; not wishing to lose himself in a tangent again.

"Well, it is most pleasant to meet all of you." He answered, raising his mug. "Cheers everyone." Each of the others also raised their glasses, and with a hearty cry of 'Cheers' they tapped the glasses together.

The next few hours became small talk. He learned quite a few things about his drinking companions. Joss was studying in Rocket Science at Middleton University; apparently hoping to rack up her third PHD. Or was it M.D? Jack never could remember the difference. Shego was doing some teaching at local schools in her free time, apparently she and Kim were married and thinking about having some children (either through adoption or an anonymous sperm bank). As for Kim, she was working at Go University, having a PHD in every single subject they offered. She also was still going around saving the world.

Well, he would have to amend a previous statement. He was learning quite a bit about three of his companions. The blonde barely spoke, instead took the time to study Jack, nursing her drink. Never did a smile break onto her face. Jack, in turn, observed her in the moments that were not filled with chatter. He couldn't figure her out, despite his best efforts. Finally she spoke up, her eyes finally showing something he could identify- curiosity.

"Where are you from?" Trin asked, her eyes glued onto Jack's, boring into his soul; making sure no lies escaped his mouth. Jack dismissed any panic he felt from the stare, he had no reason to lie to her.

"Ohio, though I was born in North Carolina. I moved, however, when I was merely a few days old; so I've always considered myself to be an Ohioan. In fact this will be the first time I've lived anywhere in the United States that isn't Ohio, as far as I can remember." Jack shrugged, taking another sip of his beer. "Though I guess Kosovo has been my home for the past year; so I guess that's another legitimate answer."

"So, you say you're shipping out in about six months correct?" This time the question came from Joss. "You attached to any specific unit or what?" Jack paused for a moment, taking time to weigh his answer.

"I was with the Ohio national guard. Guess that's why I ran over here. I'm trained to respond to any trouble, of any kind." He responded. The answer was truthful, but not revealing the full truth. The group (except Trin of course) accepted the answer with no more questions.

Over the next thirty minutes, the group had all left, having things to do the next day (Or in Shego's case, someone to do later that night.) All had left but Jack and Trin, who both sat in an awkward quiet silence.

"What unit were you really attached to?" Trin broke the silence. Jack looked up, having forgotten that Trin was still around.

"Excuse me?" Jack asked, surprised about the question.

"You answered in the past tense, but clearly still associate with the military. You're even shipping out again, but not with the Ohio national guard." Jack stared at Trin, trying to come up with an acceptable answer

"I don't know what you are talking about. I'm stationed with the Ohio National Guard in Serbia, or I was until I came back to America."

"I could hack the Global Justice database or the Pentagon to find out your real decision. But you seem like a decent guy, so I'm giving you a chance to tell me first." Jack sighed, tempted to call her offer a bluff. But the eyes. They were not lying.

"Green Beret. Counter Terrorism. I was in Kosovo, attached with the Ohio National Guard, with a cover mission to help build Kosovo reserves in case Serbia does more then send snipers to the surrounding area. You must understand I cannot confirm or deny anything else." Trin nodded, smirking. "Though I can tell you that my unit did complete it's intended mission, and are set to be sent out in six months to a nation that we cannot name at this current time." Trin again nodded, before getting up.

"Last question, why Middleton? There must be a million better universities to teach at." Jack laughed at the statement, a laugh tinged with sorrow, a laugh tinged with angst.

"I was serving with someone, best shot I knew. Got killed by a stray bullet. Bloody shame. I made a promise before that person passed on. I intend to keep it. The promise involved Middleton."

"Well good night. Lieutenant." Jack let out a hearty laugh, this time full of mirth and amusement. Someone had noticed. He ordered another beer, checking the time on his watch. Six o'clock in the morning. Damn he drank a lot.

**A/N: Another chapter done. This holiday period hasn't been kind to my writing, so this chapter is probably subpar. But eh, I wanted to get this posted now, since it does contain a lot of information about Jack, and his past. **

**Just for you who don't know, Green Berets are the United States Special Forces, which specialize in unorthodox warfare. Jack would have been attached to the 19****th**** Special Forces Group, which has bases in Ohio, and in Central/Eastern/Southern Europe. Lastly, my beta asked me about the fact I have Jack living only in Ohio for his life in the United States, but last chapter I mention that he had studied at West Point (Based in New York)**

**This comes from something I was told (Which may or not be correct) that any military training is referred to as being from West Point, even if the studying did not occur in West Point itself.**

**Just a point I thought I would make.**

**Once again, this story is based on the amazing Pariah tales by Starving Lunatic. Seriously read them. And the other works. I hope I am doing Trin justice in this story.**

**All characters are property of someone else. Even Jack. The two of us (me and Jack) had a custody fight, and he won.**

**By the way, DJANGO UNCHAINED AND LES MISERABLES! Such good movies!  
**

**As always, it is encouraged you don't die while reading this fic. That would be terrible. And it would mean you couldn't review. (Nudge Nudge, Wink Wink)**

**Next time, Jack begins to teach! And something else! And then Profit! Then Kigo!**

**Or something like that.**

**Till next time,**

**Whatever my name is.**


End file.
